The Eagle's Whim
by LiveToLie
Summary: Zidane never came back. It's a truth Dagger's had to wrestle against and face night after night, ever alone and wondering. But when Regent Cid receives a letter from a civilization claiming to come from the Forgotten Continent, a society made up of genomes, the truth begins to beckon – and a young king whispers her name. Takes place after Final Fantasy IX.


**The Eagle's Whim**

_Chapter 1: Defining Royalty_

"_And so you will simply leave them. You have not a care for them, do you? Not that I say I'm surprised. We are brothers after all._"

Everyday, those words echoed in his head. Every morning, as he sat up and took a deep, somewhat resigned breath, he recalled those words. Standing, he'd repeat them over and over again in his ahead until the message sunk in. Until he came to the realization that he downright refused to be what his "brother" had deemed him and would do all in his power to make right what had been wronged.

Going to the flap that would lead him from his tent, he'd exit in a flurry, always greeted by his younger sister.

Immediately, she'd launch into what had transpired while he'd slept.

"The night crew salvaged fifty-three genome bodies last night," she was saying that particular morning, her tone ever monotonous. "They've been brought to medical and are in a state of recovery as we speak."

He nodded, used to such tidings. That morning was different however. That morning, as he continued in his typical direction, his sister paused behind him, forcing him to ere in his routine and turn to look at her.

She pursed her lips. "We reached the final edge last night," she continued and he nodded, the two standing between tents as other genomes walked about them, going about their normal business. "Our search has been extensive and thorough. If there are anymore buried beneath, they don't live."

He nodded, knowing for a few days that this was encroaching upon them.

"Our food rations as well," she went on, "are running low."

"Yes," he nodded, already exhausted. "What of the refugees? What is their general condition?"

"As you know, the other genomes were built to seek survival until they could be granted the proper placement of a soul. Thus, they scavenged through the ruins and have survived until we've rescued them. Everyone has easily assimilated into the society and even those brought in just last night are on the road to recovery."

"Good to hear," he nodded, having heard this all before.

"However," her eyes fell away then, an odd occurrence, which caused him to furrow his brows in response. "I've been taking note of it during the last six months and recording my findings." She glanced back up at him. "I didn't tell you because I hadn't wanted to worry you yet. You've been so dedicated to saving them all…"

"What is it Mikoto?" he asked seriously.

"Many of the genomes have been showing signs of… emotion," she explained carefully. "Some suffer from nightmares of when Kuja destroyed Terra. Others I've seen weeping, some remain shocked." He took a deep breath. "I've been pondering this phenomena for some time and… and taking careful measurements inside of what remains of Terra. I think that, during the destruction, the souls that… that Garland had kept were disturbed and…"

"Some of the genomes have been infused with souls…" he deduced.

"Pieces of souls, in any case," Mikoto nodded. "And a majority of those who we've rescued fall into this category." Not that he hadn't noticed the same signs as well. But he'd been so busy commanding the rescue. Because, upon speaking more informally with Mikoto, he'd learned that what he'd witnessed had been only the center of Terra. There'd been much more to it, so much destroyed, and far more genomes than he'd ever have considered. Garland had been, after all, attempting to create a new civilization.

Naturally, he'd had little choice but to do something about it. Together, the few genomes that had been evacuated from Terra on the Invincible agreed to join he and Mikoto in rescuing their fellow members. A task that had been distracting them for the last six months or so. With the black mages coming by ship every two weeks or so in order to bring supplies, they'd set up a momentary camp around the entrance to Terra.

Initially, he'd been worried about food and shelter, but upon salvaging what remained of Terra, the genome technology had been brought up as well. They were able to grow food at incredible rates, build temporary homes with efficiency, and help one another to survive. For it had been, while they'd been in Terra, what few activities they'd possessed to occupy themselves. So with each genome rescued, another mind or capable pair of hands was delivered, not only adding to the mouths to be fed, but to the amount of help that could be offered. Thus the black mages had soon been released of their assistance.

"What's the count at now?" he asked quietly.

"Total refugees, including myself, number at fifty-thousand seven-hundred twenty-three." Such an amount nearly made him flinch, because he didn't understand how they were sustaining so many, but he soon faced it, knowing he had to.

Even with their advanced technology, they were only just barely making it. The space upon Shimmering Island was nearly gone now, he knew that, and food could only be grown so well inside man-made dirt sitting atop snow. Genomes were practically sleeping on top of one another, though they never complained.

"We have to leave," he finally decided.

"Yes," Mikoto agreed. "But… where will we go?" Her green eyes searched his, begging his attentions to the question.

He could only offer honesty however. "I don't know," he shook his head. "We could try and… merge the genomes into society…"

"With humans?" Mikoto asked, her unease apparent. "They will never be welcome there. They are… too different." She said this with the utmost certainty. "I have read much on the character of humans. For all their virtues, they have faults as well. We will be taken advantage of." As the black mages had been.

He sighed. "I don't know what else to do…"

"I have… been pondering the idea for some time now…"

"Of course you have," he replied with a light smirk, his arms crossing over his chest. She didn't seem to understand his humor however, continuing on stoically.

"Though we cannot fuse with Gaia as had been originally intended, perhaps we can make a new Terra of our own." Abruptly, she seemed unsure, nervous perhaps, at allowing her idea to be voiced. "You have told me much about your travels, the places you've been. And you have said that some of it has been uninhabited. Perhaps… perhaps this unclaimed land should be the new home… for us. A new Terra." He thought he saw hope in her eyes as she caught his own.

Looking away, he considered what she said, not voicing out loud that he too had felt the inklings of such a notion inside himself. But the question was: how were they to even attempt such a thing?

"You said that… that you once found a castle there, one that… that you think was left over from Garland's failed fuse of Terra and Gaia? Perhaps… perhaps that could be where we started. It was alone you said, that none inhabited it." She was growing excited he realized, at the idea of beginning their own civilization. At having a home.

"Ipsen's Castle?" he was thoughtful. "It might work. It's set inside a walled canyon, which makes it difficult to get to…" He furrowed his eyebrows. "I suppose if I asked Cid for help, he could assist in-"

"No," Mikoto practically shied away from him. "No help from humans."

"Why?" he asked, almost offended.

"They will take advantage of us in our weakness…"

"C'mon Mikoto," he grinned again. "I know these people. They'll be able to help us." But she adamantly shook her head, his shoulders dropping.

"I've read much about them," she persisted. "If we want to make our way in this world, then we must prove ourselves capable. Our civilization lacks experience and knowledge, and you do not possess the power nor intelligence to stand up against the rest of the world." He frowned at her insult. "We must do this alone, we must hasten our educations, and we must become a force not to be toiled with."

"You almost sound human…" he remarked.

"Perhaps…"

"Okay, so, say we attempt this ludacris plan," he started, arms crossing over his chest temperamentally. "Who's going to be in charge then? As you've already decided that I'm too much of an idiot to actually help."

She frowned. "That's not what I meant. As far as politics and diplomatic relations, even you must admit you are uneducated. But an education is attainable and soon enough you will be the leader our society needs."

His eyebrows shot up.

"Leader?" he asked. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here sis," he started uncomfortably. "I don't want to be the leader of… whatever it is you're planning."

"Who else could fill such a role?" she asked almost angrily. "You know the rest of the world with the experience we do not. You are now the oldest genome possessing a soul, and you have had it for a much longer time. Besides that, you have been bestowed with power none of the rest of us possess. Garland's perfect subject. You are the only option." She'd become desperate by the end of her spiel.

"Okay, okay, calm down," he tried to soothe her. "I get where you're coming from. But I still think we should ask for help from…"

She looked away and he sighed.

"Well, before we do anything, we have to get off this island," he decided in irritation.

"I have already assigned teams to begin the salvaging of Terran airships," she replied. "We'll be able to depart within the month."

"Maybe you should be the leader, huh?" he asked childishly.

"I could never be," she replied. "You do not realize it, but you have already instilled confidence in your people." He scrunched up his nose at her words. "As beings with the beginnings of souls, they have begun to attach themselves to you." She glanced back at him. "Already there has been talk of considering you a prince."

He couldn't help laughing then, but his sister's serious expression silenced him.

"Me? A prince? Yeah right," he waved her off.

"It's no joke," she replied. "I am not the only one that has been studying Gaia. It is established in every society that a royal family rule. You and I are the closest the genomes have to such a thing. And since you are by far the elder and more experienced, naturally our new throne would fall to you."

"Whoa, slow down," he shook his head. "I think we're getting a little ahead of ourselves here," he laughed a little awkwardly.

"Perhaps you do," was her remark, "but I ask you; who will be the one to lead us from this island? Who will be the one to settle us? To take command? Already you have done so. Natural progression cannot be avoided and I fear that, without you, we will not survive. You have to be the guide to lead us into a world we don't understand."

"Mikoto…" he shook his head, the pressure she was laying against him weighing heavily in his chest.

"Think about it," she determined as she turned away. "You have little choice to do otherwise." And as she stalked away, he stared helplessly after her. In the back of his head, the profile of a young summoner beckoned him, yet with every passing day, every passing second, she fell further and further away.

She became a memory as his responsibilities crowded in.

**oOo**

"This entire thing is utterly distressing," Beatrix fretted as she stared out the window of the airship. Her long, heavy curls lay on her shoulders, Save the Queen strapped to her side as usual. "I can't imagine why the Reagent would feel the need to call an emergency council. We've been at peace for seven years now. What could this be about?"

"We will know soon enough," Queen Garnet assured calmly. She was reading a book from her seat beside Beatrix, her royal garments exchanged from a pair of travelling breeches and a heavy coat, though even those were designed to a regal degree.

There was a rapier strapped to her side.

"The Queen speaks truly," Steiner decided nobly. "We will arrive in Lindblum shortly and know the reality of this whole matter in haste!" He said it with such passion and determination that Garnet was sure he'd make it happen whether that was what her uncle had in mind or not. To be honest, she wasn't too disturbed by the letter. Though it was mysterious, there had been no sense of honest worry in his text. And she trusted his judgment, thus her nerves were set at ease.

Whatever the issue, they'd solve it together.

Returning to her book, she pointedly decided to ignore her two knights, as they'd been fussing over the summons since they'd received it two days prior. Thus, their conversation carried on without her.

As was typical however, Steiner eventually got on his soapbox and began preaching about their situation. Used to his attitude, Beatrix ignored him, her eyes falling on the queen with a frown.

It'd been seven years since she'd ascended the throne. Seven years and she'd already overseen a war and the destruction of her entire kingdom. Though she was young, her experience spoke volumes for her knowledge. She'd had to take action, help save the planet and her people, rebuild Alexandria. So much hardship. She much heartbreak.

Things one might never be able to recover from.

Upon taking up her crown, after returning from their mission, she'd been hopeful, or so Beatrix had imagined. Though she'd carried out her duties, a quiet kind of anxiety had plagued her. She'd often spotted the young queen staring aimlessly out the windows, as if waiting for something, some_one_, to appear above the horizon.

As the years had worn on however, those looks had become less and less, her focus falling totally to her duties. To say that Queen Garnet was dedicated to her country was a bit of an understatement. Rather, Steiner and Beatrix found themselves concerned that she overworked herself at times. But it was as if she'd decided against all recreational activities. Even during parties, she was all business.

It took Beatrix a few years to realize why this was.

Though she knew the Queen only as Garnet, she really had two personas, or so Steiner had explained to her once. There was Garnet, reared royalty, and Dagger, a young women who at one time had been naïve and ignorant, but had been educated in the ways of so many things by one certain individual. In the ways of life, loss, and love, he'd helped her on her way.

And without him, Dagger had receded behind the royal curtains of the queen's mind. It was easier for her to exist if she only focused on her duties, on that part of her life. And though it had been seven years, she'd kept that piece of herself so closed off that it probably didn't even know how to reemerge. Only a certain kind of person, a certain kind of man, would be able to coax such behavior out of her. And thus far, none presented had been a worthy replacement.

The grief didn't weigh on her as it had in the beginning. It'd since turned her cold, serious. Such an attitude was benefitting of a queen, but not of a young woman.

Beatrix frowned.

"Excuse me," glancing around, the three caught sight of one of the shipmates, who stood in the door of the cabin. Currently she bowed, going through the proper courtesies before continuing. "We're preparing to dock in Lindblum… ma'am." She was obviously nervous, probably new, and Garnet cast her a reassuring smile as she closed her book.

"Thank you," the queen nodded. "We'll ready ourselves." Bowing once again, the young woman then hurried away. Both Beatrix and Garnet rising to their feet, they checked that all their bags were in order, ready to be hauled into the castle (as they were to stay two weeks) before making their way to the deck. Glancing out the window, Garnet watched as they steam engine pulled the airship into the dock, her eyes shallow and unfeeling.

Beatrix and Steiner glanced to each other, but said nothing.

Soon, they were landed, the two knights flanking their queen as she marched her way confidently down the ramp. Waiting for them was the appropriate array of guards and caretakers, a party worthy of royalty. And straight ahead, each of them equally pleased, was the Fabool family.

Eiko nearly squealed upon seeing her favorite cousin, rushing forward to meet them.

"Dagger!" she threw herself at the queen, her arms wrapping Garnet in a tight hug. She was a fair bit taller than her sister summoner, her long purple hair done in a graceful updo. She was dressed in a simple yet elegant gown, her curves, though she was only fourteen, nearly as apparent as Garnet's own. "I've missed you," she continued before pulling back.

"You were in Alexandria only two months ago," Garnet laughed.

"I know," pushing Steiner aside, who frowned, she linked arms with the queen as they continued on their way. "But you're like a sister to me. If we lived in the same kingdom, I'm sure we'd be always together." Her speech was concise and crisp, her education in royal dealings having blossomed her into a most becoming princess. And unlike Garnet, she seemed to get a thrill out of nobility and politics (much like her adopted father). Still though, she was that mischievous young girl. Always demanding, never asking, and ever making her presence known when she thought it ought.

"I'm sure we would be," Garnet smiled. Eiko grinned widely in return, far more excited, but before anymore could be said on the subject, they were meeting Cid and Hilda.

Separating herself from Eiko, Garnet bowed in respect, her knights following suite more deeply.

Cid and Hilda returned the gesture.

"Uncle," Garnet said sweetly once the formalities were past. "It's good to see you."

"And you my dear," he replied, smiling below his curved mustache. "I trust you've been well? You certainly don't appear any worse for wear than when I picked my daughter up this last spring."

"I've been quite well," she assured. "I saw the head of the Hilda Garde VII as we came in. You're new steam engine is coming along quite well then?"

"Quite, quite," he assured, the two falling into step together as they turned and headed inside the castle. Eiko, though somewhat disgruntled, fell behind with her mother, Steiner and Beatrix following last, their forms ever on guard. "Once the model is set in stone, I'll be distributing it to all the new ships being developed. Most still run on the Hilda Garde III model, so I suppose it's about time for an update." He chuckled.

"I'd agree," Garnet nodded. "Certainly then we'll be working out trade on the subject?"

"Of course!" They both laughed then. The sound was somewhat empty however, Garnet because she very rarely laughed wholly anymore, and Cid because he was quite distracted, which didn't go unnoticed by any of them. Wanting to get down to business however, it took them only moments to reach the elevator that would pull them to the throne room.

The group was silent as they ascended, a seriousness dropping atop their heads as the meaning of the visit weighed in. Directly, they went across to the throne room once they'd reached the third floor, the doors closed to outside listeners as Cid placed himself in his throne.

Garnet, flanked once again by Steiner and Beatrix, folded her arms before her and waited patiently for the subject to be addressed.

Cid cleared his throat. "As you know, I've called you here to discuss a rather interesting piece of information that has come my way." His expression had dropped, becoming all seriousness, and Garnet frowned.

"You mentioned a letter," she offered.

"Yes, yes," he agreed, standing once again. Walking towards her, he pulled a piece of thrice folded parchment from his pocket before holding it out to her. "This is the infamous piece of work," he explained as she took it. "Better you just read it than have me explain." Turning, he paced back to his throne, but didn't sit down. Having taken their places in the seats on either side of his own, Hilda and Eiko watched him in concern.

Garnet however, attention caught, carefully unfolded the parchment, the paper of a silky texture she'd never felt before, and began to read.

_His Majesty, the Regent of Lindblum, Cid Fabool IX, in all respects and admirations;_

_ I suppose, at this moment as you set yours eyes on the letter before you, that your curiosity must be already piqued. It is for this reason, and because I believe in all efficiency, that I will make my intents promptly known to you. You do not know me, or rather, not as I am now. We have met, though your memory may serve you injustice as it was a vague, short acquaintance. Not that any more or less should be expected. My past ties do little to address the current subject as my present circumstance has become quite altered by contrast. I address you now not as what your people would call a "peasant," but as the Chief Chancellor and Head of Trade for our great Kingdom of Terra._

Garnet furrowed her brows then, but kept reading.

_My point in addressing you is that, as the most technologically advanced of all the kingdoms of the Mist Continent, we would like to initiate the beginnings of trade agreements with you and your people. As a great nation, you have much that would benefit us and we believe that we have much to offer you in return. Though we have been self-sustaining since the formation of our kingdom, it has been an avid desire of many of my cohorts that we open our country up to outside sources, strengthening not only ourselves, but all the peoples of Gaia. Through you, we hope to begin a peaceful transaction of goods between our two great nations. Your grand leadership is most praised by our king and, though he does not personally address you now, he would be more than willing to meet for an appropriate council to discuss such matters._

_ Recognizing that our kingdom is far further than your current trade partners, we would be more than willing to come to you on such matters until a proper contract could be drawn up. With high hopes of forming a peaceful relationship with the Regency of Lindblum, I write my final words. Thank you for your time and I hope you will consider our proposal. _

_ Inside the parcel sent with this letter are but a few examples of the trade goods we could offer in return for your cooperation. _

_ With hopeful thoughts and kind considerations, we await your response. _

_ Respectfully, _

_Chief Chancellor Mikoto Et Tribal Van Garland_

"Mikoto…" The name rolled from Garnet's tongue, her eyes focused on the text

for a few curious seconds before she took up her Uncle's gaze again. "I don't understand. Where did this come from?" Of course she recognized the name, including the last few, but she could draw no conclusions.

"It came from the Forgotten Continent," Cid replied with a deep breath, his hands pulled behind his back as he stared down at the ground thoughtfully. "From the northern region. The enigma of its source is partially why I called you here," he looked to her then. "I know you and your friends have traversed all over the world, including the Forgotten Continent (though I did some travelling myself). Tell me, did you meet any civilizations, large or small, on your journeys?"

"No, none," Garnet replied easily as she folded the letter back into its original shape. "At least, not from the region you mention. It was all emptiness aside from what few landmarks we visited, which were uninhabited, strictly speaking."

"Yes, yes, I thought as much," he began to pace before his throne. "And what of this Mikoto?" He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. "She was the genome girl, yes?"

"It looks that way," Garnet determined. "Her name…" Tribal and Garland. It could be no one else. She'd adopted the surnames of her older brother and creator, or so it appeared.

"Then when she speaks of this… Terra…" he continued. "She is referring to the… society of… herself and other genomes?" he was puzzled, that much was obvious. And so too was everyone else in the room for that matter.

"I don't know," Garnet shook her head. "The genomes did leave the Black Mage Village shortly after our mission was completed," she spoke in the strictest of terms, "and they were never heard from again. But to consider themselves a nation of any sort would be… ridiculous," she couldn't think of another word. "There were maybe fifty of them total."

"This is all very perplexing," Cid shook his head. "But the blueprints of some of the technologies they produce were quite impressive. Though there may be few of them, I would almost consider trade, or at least hiring them to work for me…"

"But they spoke as if they were a nation, and had a king," Beatrix interjected. "Either their ideas of such are skewed or they think themselves equals to the kingdoms inhabiting Mist. If they are but a mere few in total, such a letter as this," because she'd read it over her queen's shoulder, "is almost insulting."

"Their understanding of society on Gaia was very limited," Garnet offered. "Perhaps they have made a mistake and wish only to offer their services…"

"But the mentioning of a king," Cid shook his head. "I do not understand."

"They offered to come here," Hilda interjected. "Perhaps take them up on the offer and hold them in council. Certainly this whole thing can be worked out."

"Yes, yes, I already agree that to be the best option," Cid replied. "In fact, I've sent a return message asking that they come." Garnet watched him as he continued to pace. "But I wanted your opinion on this letter," he looked to her directly. "You have more experience with these people than I do."

"I know not what to make of it," Garnet replied. "Until we can speak to them directly, I can give you no further answers."

"How very peculiar…" Steiner muttered.

"In replying to their letter, I sent the Hilda Garde VI," he began to explain. "They are to return with reports of what they find of this 'nation.' Few have explored the territory there, beyond you and your party, but I think the voyage will be safely executed."

"This letter," Garnet walked up and returned it to him. "How did it arrive?"

"Very strangely," he said with abrupt gusto. "A small… glider type machine came bearing it, with sharp wings. I've never seen technology like it before in my life. At this moment my best engineers are examining it, but we've managed to discover little into its inner workings."

"It doesn't use steam or mist?" she questioned curiously.

"It doesn't," he affirmed. "I cannot figure what its power source is." He shook his head. "I'll be very interested to ask them when them come. And about the blueprints they sent as well. Mostly because I can't figure them out," he laughed. "They're not written in Gaian."

"It must be Terran then," Steiner nodded. "If only…" His speech fell away. And though his words themselves couldn't give away his thoughts, the fact that he trailed off did. Garnet had taken his meaning, her dark eyes falling to the side.

"_If only Zidane were here._" That had been what he'd wanted to say.

"How long ago did your ship leave with your reply?" Garnet asked, continuing past the subject.

"About a week ago," Cid nodded. "And with the speed of the latest Hilda Garde, they should be just about there by now." Which did them little good because it was likely to take the voyage just as much time to return, if not more were they kept long with the "Terran society."

"I know you only invited us for two weeks Uncle," Garnet started, "but I'd like to stay until the Hilda Garde returns."

He nodded. "I thought you might want to, but I didn't want to obligate you by asking that you stay longer. You are the ruler of a country after all," he smiled beneath his mustache. "Our responsibilities as leaders always come first after all."

"Always," Garnet smiled lightly.

**oOo**

"I'm so glad you're going to be here next week," Eiko was saying as she and Garnet walked through the palace gardens. "The Festival of the Masks is one of my favorite that Father throws. And you've missed it every year since I became a princess." Bending down, the young lady allowed her nose to find the sweet flowers growing off a bush nearby, her horn skimming the leaves.

"I was never invited," she shrugged, not at all perturbed by the subject. The Festival of the Masks, like the Festival of the Hunt, was a Lindblum only occasion. There wasn't any reason for someone of another monarch to be invited. And though Garnet was actually considered family, that changed little. Her mother and father had always disapproved of the Festival of the Masks, saying that it was a lecherous holiday filled with impropriety and scandal, and that if Cid had any sense, he'd have forbid it as soon as he'd taken the regency.

Not that Garnet herself held anything against it, but it'd just never crossed her mind to consider it.

"You have to see my dress," Eiko continued. "I had it specially ordered six months ago. It's got these ribbons that accent the waist and a slit that runs-"

"No one wants to know where your slits run Eiko," a familiar voice interjected and, turning to the right, the three women (because Beatrix was with them) saw none other than Marcus come tromping up from one of the shrouded paths. Trailing lazily behind him was Blank, the two men a sight that brought a smile to Garnet's face.

"No one asked you Marcus!" Eiko huffed back, her hands going to her hips in a rather childish fashion. Her comment was ignored however, Marcus almost blatantly overlooking her as he came up to Garnet. Taking her hand, he kissed the back of it lightly.

"We heard you were in town and thought it only right to come see you," Blank started, not bothering with courtesy as he stalked his way up to them. And though the two men still worked aboard the theatre ship, ever in Tantalus, they were far better dressed than they had been during the days of their journeys together. Not only were they very successful and famous as actors, but they ran occasional trades for Cid, thus they made pretty steady money. Of course, Garnet would never dare think they'd given up their pastime hobbies. Often she'd hear of a noble's treasure gone missing and think of her old friends.

"You didn't come to see me?" Eiko stated as she crossed her arms haughtily over her chest.

"Why would we want to see you?" Marcus replied coldly, not even bothering to look at the young princess. Eiko gaped of course, her offense rising with each passing moment.

"Are you two allowed to simply invade the palace gardens whenever you wish then?" Garnet asked playfully, wanting to keep the conversation civil despite how her cousin might object.

"I don't think Cid really has much to say on the matter," Marcus finally smiled, his rather sharply pointed bottom teeth creating an odd symmetry to his smile. "Meaning, he knows he couldn't very well stop us anyway." Garnet laughed.

"If I took issue with your presence, you'd certainly be asked not to come back," Eiko decided, turning away snottily.

"Listen to her," Marcus rolled his eyes. "Thinking she's so important." And though his tone should have come off as joking, true irritation shown through, Garnet wondering when and why Marcus and Eiko were suddenly not getting along. "Spoiled brat."

"You're a jerk!" Eiko shouted rather harshly before stalking away, both Garnet and Blank blinking in surprise. Marcus scowled however, not looking at all like he had any intention of pursuing her to apologize.

"What's up between you and her lately?" Blank asked pointedly, not bothering to dodge around the subject. "I thought she was like a little sister to you man? What with you constantly hanging around here." Mostly because, though she loved being a princess, Eiko easily grew lonely and Tantalus, who'd felt bad, had made habits of coming to entertain her. Of them all, Marcus had been the most dedicated, having formed a soft spot for the young girl.

It would seem that things had changed however.

"She was," he snapped and, apparently too put off to recover, he stalked away, back the way he'd come and in the complete opposite direction of Eiko.

Blank and Garnet watched him go before turning to each other. Then, quite in unison, they shrugged, having no idea at all what had happened.

"I had noticed he wasn't going to the castle as often…" Blank muttered. "Well whatever," he waved it off. "It's none of my business I guess." Because, for being brothers, Tantalus made sure to stay out of each other's business. The quickest way to tear a family apart was to go snooping around.

"Well what about you?" Garnet asked, the two starting to walk down the lane as Beatrix followed silently behind. "How have you been?" Since they now knew how Marcus was feeling.

"Alright," He announced good-naturedly.

"And Ruby?"

"Same as always."

"And what about little Emerald?"

"As rambunctious as ever," Blank shook his head. "You know, she turned four last month and I swear, I keep expecting her energy to start fading away, but it's like she just gets more of the stuff all the time." He shook his head. "And Ruby spoils her rotten of course, which I try to stop her from doing, but…"

"Oh yeah right," Garnet shook her head. "Don't even try to tell me you don't dote on her."

"I don't," he objected half-heartedly. "It's that wife of mine…" His defense didn't seem all that solid. "Like you could understand, you're not married." And though he hadn't meant to, he'd apparently said something to offset her. Glancing away, she pursed her lips and didn't say anything.

Blank frowned.

"So," he started. "Speaking of marriage, you meet anyone interesting lately?" And she knew exactly what he meant.

"No, not really," she shrugged, falling silent again.

"Ya know Dagger," he took a deep breath, "you really should try and… move on. It's been seven years…" And though the thought of moving past losing his brother was painful, he knew it had to be done. "He wouldn't want you living… like this."

"I know," she replied, her tone exaggeratedly light. "I am past it. I just… haven't met anyone." Blank didn't believe her, but decided to drop the subject and move on. He couldn't force her to talk about it, just as Ruby couldn't force _him_ to talk about it.

"I think your standards are too high," he joked. "I know plenty of gentlemen who'd be more than happy to court a queen."

"Oh really," she feigned being impressed.

"Sure, sure," he affirmed. "I mean, I ran into the four armed bandit just the other night. That's your type, ain't it?"

"Mmm, yes, exactly," she rolled her eyes.

"I sensing pre-judgment in your tone," he sniffed. "How very shallow."

"Well forgive me for not being impressed that the only virtue you can speak of for this individual is that he's a bandit," she replied. "There are more to my standards than that. For one, he should also be a charismatic liar and have no manners."

"Right, of course," he nodded solemnly before they both chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up!" Eiko grumbled from her position sitting rather gracelessly on a bench ahead of them. "Glad you're both having such a good time!" And with that, she shot to her feet and stomped off, lacking all her princess conducts in the process.

Garnet furrowed her brows before looking again to Blank. "What happened between those two?"

"Beats me," he shrugged. "One day Marcus was over here because Eiko sent a note saying she was bored and that if one of us didn't come keep her company, she was going to kick us out of the city." An empty threat, but still something Eiko would say. "Marcus volunteered to go, like he always does, and when he came back he was all pissed off. Things haven't been easy between them since."

"Hmmm," Garnet stared after her cousin curiously. "I guess I should ask her about it."

"Good luck," Blank scoffed. "She's about as stubborn as they come. And Marcus, well, he's a private kind of dude. Doesn't want anyone else up in his problems." Garnet nodded, supposing he was right and knowing that the only way either of them would learn more was if one of the two involved came to them about it. Until then, it was likely to remain a mystery.

"When are you and Ruby coming back to Alexandria?" She changed the subject. "As you very well know, I'm not the only one that misses having the three of you around."

"Hopefully after the Festival of the Masks," Blank replied. "Honestly, I'm always glad to help the Boss, but I am getting a little homesick myself. And Ruby keeps going on about how the mini theatre is probably being mismanaged and whatever. Though I wouldn't trust anything with her assistant manager either."

Garnet smiled.

"Highnesses!" A desperate voice rang out behind them. "Highnesses! Wait!" Turning, both Garnet and Blank laid witness to one of the castle guards rushing up the lane towards them, heaving and huffing in his heavy cloth attire.

Waiting for him to reach them, Garnet gave him a moment to catch his breath, as patient as ever.

"Where…" he huffed. "Where is Princess Eiko?"

"She's up ahead," Garnet verified. "But please, divulge what the rush is." Because whatever he had to say was obviously urgent.

"A ship…" he was finally catching his breath. "A ship just arrived… from the Forgotten Continent." Garnet's eyebrows shot up. "It's not the Hilda Garde VI." Looking to the ground, Garnet considered the situation for a moment before deciding on a plan of action.

"I'm going to head back to the castle," she decided, addressing the guard. "You go on ahead and get the princess." He nodded, more than willing to take orders from her. Thanking him on her way by, Garnet hurried back down the lane, lifting her heavy skirts as she went.

Blank jogged up behind her. "What's going on?" he asked seriously.

"I'm not sure," she admitted, not at all opposed to divulging to him what was going on. "Uncle Cid sent a ship out to the Forgotten Continent a week and a half ago because he received a letter claiming there was some kind of civilization out there."

"Really?" Blank was thoroughly surprised.

"Yes, a genome society," she continued. "The letter was sent by Mikoto."

"Zidane's sister?" Blank blurted out, Garnet no longer affected by the mentioning of his name.

"So it would seem," she nodded. "But there's no way the Hilda Garde could be back this soon. And the guard said it wasn't the Hilda that had arrived." So was it a ship from the Terran society? Immediately the Invincible came to mind, a ship that was likely destroyed when they'd abandoned it inside Memoria.

Falling silent, the two hastened their way onwards. Yet still it took them a good ten minutes to traverse the castle grounds, Cid meeting them on the staircase as they descended to the airship dock.

"You're not going to believe this," he started as soon as they met up, Hilda following close behind him as Blank fell back to flank Beatrix. "It isn't just any ship that pulled up here," he explained, his voice tense, "but it's the Invincible." And Garnet, despite the fact that she'd only just considered the airship, was so surprised that she nearly stopped. Her poise held together however and meeting the bottom of the stairs, the two continued down the hall that would lead them to their destination.

And just as the Regent had said, as the ceiling opened up into the giant, indoor dock, they were presented with the shining, magnificent view of the Invincible. It was larger than even the newest Hilda Garde by a generous amount, the ship barely able to fit inside the room. It was parked however, no longer running, and Lindblum guards scurried around in an unexpected hurry, hardly paying heed as their ruler walked in.

"Incredible," Cid started as they finally came to a stop. He was admiring the ship, again curious as to how it was made and what ran it. Because it was certainly far more advanced than a steam engine. But Garnet, who was more accustomed to its appearance than her uncle, quickly took note of changes that had been made to its design. Most importantly, she realized that the giant eye no longer adorned the bottom of it. The underside was now smooth and empty.

"Sir!" the captain of the Regent's guard bustled up. "Would you like us to get into welcoming formation?"

"Yes, yes, certainly," Cid issued, far more indulged in the ship than any such courtesies. The captain called the dock to order however, those present lining up behind the regent and queen swiftly, their spears straight at their sides. Beatrix and Blank flanked Garnet, Hila soon joined by a rushed looking Eiko as they did the same for Cid.

It would appear that the ship had only just docked because none of its occupants had yet to disembark. And seeing as the Invincible was completely closed in, no activity could be spotted on the ship either. Tense seconds passed while those below waited for something to happen. Seconds that quickly turned into minutes as shoulders fell throughout the room.

Just as they were about to question whether anyone was going to get off the ship at all, the bridge was finally lowered to the Lindblum dock waiting to receive it. Once it was securely in place, a single figure came down out of the ship.

Dressed in black, plated armor, the genome (for the tail was apparent) stepped down the stairs. Atop its head was a heavy looking helmet to match the armor, two daggers strapped to either side of its waist and a double bladed sword sheathed at its back. The man, for it looked to be male, halted once he had reached the bottom of the stairs. With a rehearsed kind of authority, he then raised his hand before lowering it to his temple and doing a kind of solute. From there, he stepped easily to the side of the bridge. Back straight, head high, he waited stiffly for his signal to be obeyed.

Within moments, nine more armor plated genomes filed strictly off the ship. They lined up evenly on either side of the path leading from where the ship was docked, their postures stiff as they then saluted in unison and held their hands in position without so much as a flinch.

That was when a familiar woman appeared from the ship.

She was dressed in a what Garnet thought must be a gown, the long skirts stretching out behind her as she made her way down the stairs. It was open in the front however, revealing her legs, which were covered in a shiny, leather like fabric. Her midriff was also open, the gown crisscrossing up to cover her chest. It wasn't what Garnet would call promiscuous, but it was more revealing than what was worn on the Mist Continent. Then again, the Forgotten Continent was a great deal hotter as far a temperature.

The style actually reminded her of what Kuja had once worn.

She reached the bottom of the stairs with a noble kind of ease, her cold green eyes unfocused as she graced her way forward. Yet like the guards around her, she was also armed, though only with two daggers. As if weapons were some kind of accessory, they were artfully adorned, detailed and beautiful even.

Two other guards followed her off the ship, the ones standing to either side lowering their hands stiffly as she passed.

Without missing a beat, she approached the regent and queen awaiting her, expression as empty as it always had been. The two additional guards trailed her the whole way. Yet as she advanced, Garnet couldn't help noticing how she'd changed. She was taller, by a considerable amount, which led to the examination of the other Genomes as well. They too were tall, especially the men among the guards. Despite how she tried not to, Garnet found herself comparing them to Kuja (as well as another young man). Some of their heights met what his had been (Kuja that was), and he'd been considered tall by Gaian standards.

But none of the genomes they'd rescued had been of such stature. Then again, neither had Mikoto, yet there she stood before them nearly a head taller than Garnet herself.

A golden feather, one the identical color of her golden tresses, sprouted from the part in her hair and laid lazily on the left side of her head, blending in well with the locks that had long since grown out and been cut sharply just below her collar bone.

She stopped within some five feet of the group awaiting her before bowing slightly. The guards behind her bowed lower, but hers was barely a bend. Which, by Gaian standards, would be considered rude when addressing royalty. Only those of equal rank were able to pass on something so lightly. Not that Garnet particularly cared. Merely was she observing.

"Chancellor Mikoto," Cid addressed her respectfully. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Again. So soon." He smiled beneath his mustache. "We were all quite caught by surprise when your ship appeared. We were not expecting you." Because, typically before a visit, it was expected that a note be sent before hand to alert the host.

"In the letter you sent you expressed that you'd be happy to meet with us at our earliest convenience," her voice was unfeeling. "So I set out right away." Naturally, or so she seemed to insinuate.

"Right, of course," Cid bowed his head slightly. "Well we're happy to have you, naturally. There is room for you and all your crew. Just tell us the number we're to prepare for," because there hadn't been a note, "and we'd be happy to make the accommodations."

"There are fifty aboard my ship," she verified. "Twenty knights and thirty crewmen. So fifty-one including myself."

"That many?" Cid asked in surprise. Not because he couldn't accommodate that many, but because, according to record, that was nearly the entire genome population.

"I did not think the number unnaturally high," she stated.

"No, no, not at all," Cid assured. "I just… would have assumed more would have remained at home." And it was obvious by his tone that he was assuming she had left very few behind. If she was fazed by the assumption, it didn't show. Merely, meeting Cid's eyes directly, she responded.

"There are one-thousand knights at the capital and thousands more guards. I fail to see why twenty coming with me is such a staggering number." She then looked between them all, Garnet getting the feeling that she'd known exactly the reaction her words would procure.

"Really?" Cid blinked, unable to hide his astonishment. "I beg your pardon, but I was under the impression that there were only a few of you…" Might as well just get it out in the open.

"Only a few of us were able to be rescued on the Invincible, initially," she explained. "The reason we left the black mages however was to go and rescue our fellows still trapped in the ruins of Terra. We managed to salvage a great many of our population." And Garnet, lips pursed, tried to remain straight-faced. "Garland had been producing genomes for thousands of years. You cannot suppose that in all that time, he only managed to create a mere few of us."

"To be honest, I really wouldn't know what to expect," Cid replied with an easy shrug, both him and the queen beside him realizing quite quickly that they were, in fact, dealing a kingdom of a generous size and should thus alter their plans of action, whatever those might have been otherwise. "But let us quit this chatter here," he waved his hand in front of his face. "Come to my conference room so we may speak more privately. Should it be alright with you, my guards will assist your crew in getting comfortable." She nodded her affirmation before they began their walk further into the castle. Garnet found, much to her slight irritation, that Mikoto took up a position beside the Regent quite easily, successfully pushing her to the background. But it was her uncle's kingdom she supposed. It wasn't her the genomes had come to see.

"I'm really quite interested in hearing the story of how all this came about," Cid started after a few moments, Garnet listening in on their conversation closely. "Surely you must understand what I mean." Because, though he couldn't pin down the subject, it couldn't possibly be unknown to Mikoto what he referenced.

"I will divulge what is necessary," she replied stiffly. "Your curiosities will be satisfied." But not totally. She'd only reveal as much as she had to, or so her tone hinted.

"And my ship?" Cid asked as they reached the lift that would carry the large party to the third level. "It reached you then?"

"Yes," she nodded. "They follow behind, though the Hilda Garde is considerably slower than our Invincibles." Yes, plural. So they had more than one ship such as the one sitting in the dock? Garnet frowned, the lift stopping as they stepped out and headed towards the conference room. "They should be arriving in the next three days or so."

"I'd be very interested to know how your airships are powered," Cid said then.

He received no reply.

They soon reached the conference room. Beatrix pulled out a chair and Garnet sat down, watching as Mikoto turned to address the guards that had stalked her all the way up the lift.

"You may go and assist in unloading," she commanded. "There is no reason for you to remain here now."

"Yes Princess," they both said in unison before retreating the way they'd come. Two Lindblum soldiers followed them back out.

"Princess?" Cid asked as he made himself comfortable on his throne, growing more and more surprised as the visit went on. "I thought you were the chancellor?"

"I am," Mikoto replied as she sat herself down in the chair across from Garnet, confidently alone in position. "Though I am considered a royal, it was determined that even those of such a line should be made useful. I refused to dawdle under the title of 'princess.' I'd much rather use my talents to their greatest advantage." And Eiko, taking particular offense to such words, frowned.

Garnet twitched her eyebrows, but said nothing.

"I suppose that makes sense," Cid chuckled. "It would be quite dreary to have nothing with which to occupy your time." His wife and daughter sat uncomfortably beside him. "If you are a princess however, then your king…?"

"I am first in line for the throne were something to happen to him," she explained.

"Ah, yes, but… I guess I'm failing to understand how…" He wasn't exactly sure how to phrase his question.

"Though the same blood runs through all Terrans, our souls tie us in other ways," she continued. "Our king is of a more experienced situation, which was why he was elected for the position to lead the royal line." Her words explained little, the cultural barriers between them stretching further and further the longer the conversation went on.

"I see…" Cid pretended to understand. "You said your king would be coming to us. Is he aboard your ship?"

"He has not come with my party," she shook her head lightly. "Upon the arrival of your vessel, he had only just left on a training mission to the south of the continent. I sent him word of my intentions to come to you and he has affirmed that he will be joining us as soon as he returns."

"I see…" Cid narrowed his eyes. "Your king is on a… training mission?" Might as well forget propriety, seeing as it was now obvious the Gaians knew nothing about what she was saying.

"He is not just our king, but our lead general as well," she clarified. "He has taken a group of prospective knights to train in the mountains. He considers it part of his defensive duty to oversee all our soldiers with a keen eye." And though it wasn't a threat, both Garnet and Cid understood her words. In no way was she leaving it up to debate that the Terrans were unable to defend themselves. They had a meticulously taught military that was overseen directly by their ruler.

They were not people to be trifled with.

"When are we to expect him then?" Cid asked.

"I cannot say," she replied. "Our king runs his own schedule."

"Ha! Well, don't we all," Cid laughed. "Sounds like the kind of person I can get on board with. I suppose we'll be dealing mostly with you then? Not to say that's a bad thing, but I'd just like to know so as to prevent confusion."

"My king has given me permission to deal with all trade agreements," she confirmed.

"He must trust your judgment considerably then," Cid tried to pay her a compliment.

"On the contrary," she objected, "his main motive in putting me in charge is securing his own distance. He rather dislikes the confines of council rooms." This brought Cid into a rage of laughter, Garnet not at all sure what to think. And Mikoto, who apparently still had no sense of humor, furrowed her eyebrows and wondered why her honesty had resulted in such a dramatic response.

Cid shook his head. "Let it be known, I'm looking forward to meeting your king." _He sounds like the type to go drinking with_, or so Cid thought to himself. "But please, that is enough of this business for now. Your trip has been long and I'm sure you desire rest. Please, allow my guards to escort you to your room so you might be settled. And feel free to tour the city. Rather, I encourage it." He smiled.

Nodding, Mikoto bowed slightly as she stood before turning swiftly on her heel and heading back towards the door. There, waiting for her, were two Lindblum guards, who went about the task of showing her to the correct room. Soon she was gone, the doors closing as Cid and Garnet caught each other's eyes.

"Well, that's something," was all Cid could muster to say. Garnet took a deep breath. "Wasn't the most personable, was she?" he seemed to be speaking more to himself than anyone else. "Well, no matter." His eyes caught Garnet's. "It would appear we're dealing with more than we'd anticipated." Or, rather, he was. Garnet hadn't been sent the letter after all.

"Apparently," she shook her head. "I hadn't had any idea there were so many genomes…" But, quite honestly, they hadn't really investigated very far. The drama between Kuja, Garrland, and… Zidane had far outweighed anything else. She wondered, fleetingly, how many genomes there really were.

"I guess I still don't quite understand though," Cid sat back in his throne. "I thought the genomes were without souls…"

"So too are the black mages," Garnet pointed out, "yet they have managed to live quite well on their own." And thrived. Though they'd been initially scared and hopeless to keep living without Kuja's knowledge, the idea of simply dying had rallied a good many of them into action. Investigating Dali and the production of mages, they'd researched for years, making new black mages along the way. It wasn't until four years after the war that a major breakthrough finally occurred. Vivi, who'd shyly led the charge into finding answers, had discovered a way to transfer the black mage consciousness from one body to another. Using the knowledge he'd gained from Kuja and Terra, he'd located the source of the black mages' awareness – their "souls" – and utilized this in attempting to prolong their lifespans. Instead, as a temporary supplement, because none of the mages had yet to reach the level of genius to create living, breathing, growing bodies (as Garland had), they'd made mist empty bodies (because it was the mist that stored their souls) and transferred, through a process Garnet knew nothing about, their awareness from one body to another. Because it was the bodies of the mages that simply "stopped," not their minds. "Though it could be argued that black mages have developed souls," she continued after a pause. "Perhaps the genomes are no different."

Vivi had once told her that he didn't believe it was the literal presence of a soul that somehow made the difference. He believed it was experience that developed a soul, which was why the black mages had found "awareness." He'd become quite the young scientist, he and Doctor Tot often comparing their theories about life and the energy of the universe. Garnet understood some of it, but was far too busy with her own responsibilities to study it at length.

"This is true," Cid replied thoughtfully, his brow furrowing darkly. Though Cid held no issue with the black mages, he traded with them regularly (they'd become quite the society themselves), he'd been on the fence when Vivi had explained that he and other mages had succeeded in making more. Many believed that no more mages should be allowed to be made, an opinion popular with those who disliked them because of their previous actions under Kuja. There were benefits to making more mages however, and not just the bodies – actual new, "aware" souls, as Vivi called them. It was the mist that was utilized in allowing the mages to function. And though Garnet and her friends had halted the production of mist, it still lingered all over the world. However, there were many mages who went around to different parts of the continent and got rid of the mist, storing it and taking it back to their village to create new mages.

It was an odd sort of reproductive process, at least to those native to the Mist Continent, but could hardly be opposed. The good it did on the continent far outweighed the dislike people had for the mages, though some feared they were growing too great in number and power. There was little to be done about it however. The mages ran their own society and for any other kingdom to try and control them would no doubt lead to disagreements. Or worse. The mages were not intent on being controlled ever again.

Most were friendly with the nations of the Mist Continent however, Vivi often times travelling between Alexandria and the Black Mage Village. Some of the mages _were_ uncomfortable with humans, feared them perhaps, but slowly that anxiety was dissipating.

"This last war has concluded with such incredible results," he continued after a moment's pause. "New races of people developing, others brought back from the past," the summoners. "Truly, I never would have fathomed."

"Change is inevitable," Hilda piped up.

"Certainly," Cid shook his head. "The question is whether I can keep up or not."

Garnet tried to cast him a reassuring smile, one that slowly died from her own lips. It was heavy, considering all that had happened and how they were going to cope. The world was picking up in pace she felt like, spinning faster and faster everyday. New technologies were being developed all the time, new jobs created in new factions of work that had never existed before. The black mages had something they called factories, where they developed in unison different products, each mage sentenced with a certain task. It was one of the most lucrative forms of production yet seen, a tactic Cid was slowly trying to adopt to his own country.

Alexandria, on the other hand, was stubborn. Ever wanting things to return to normal, the people were happy with their mist technology and rather unwilling to move on. The idea of modern equipment hadn't been spread with good humor as it had been in Lindblum. If anything, people feared moving forward after the war and destruction. Garnet was easing in new things as well as she could, but more often than not the nobles rejected advanced trade goods with Lindblum. A habit that had to come to a stop soon. Alexandria would be left behind if the people continued to refuse change.

"One step at a time dearest," Hilda tried to reassure. "We need not rush into things." Into the future.

"With these new developments, we may have little choice _but_ to rush," he gripped the bridge of his nose. "If the genomes are as far ahead of us technologically as they appear, I'm afraid we may have to forge onwards, blind as we are. I cannot leave my kingdom susceptible."

"But Lindblum is the strongest nation in the world," Hilda objected.

"I fear we may no longer possess that title after all," he shook his head. "You heard what that woman said. They have many ships and technology beyond our understanding. For security's sake, we must learn as much from them as possible."

"You don't think that… that they pose a threat to us, do you?" Eiko asked quietly.

"I don't know," he shook his head, Garnet's own thoughts darkening. "We know nothing about them. I can't make assumptions about such things." Because, though she'd been civil, Mikoto hadn't been friendly, which left them quite undecided on her attitude. She was hardly readable.

And Garnet, considering the state of her own kingdom, felt her heart drop, her stress level rising all the while.

* * *

**A/N:** I've always wanted to write a Final Fantasy IX fic. Can't say it's going to get much of a response since the fandom isn't really active anymore, but I can enjoy it while it lasts, lol. Please leave a **review** of you happen to come across it ^-^


End file.
